Harry Potter & the Hole In the Heart
by Ledger
Summary: Harry and his Aurors are thrown into a battle with a new very powerful dark wizard, but they have little to go aside from the wizard's trail of victims. The Jeffersonian becomes a part of it when they discover the latest victims. AngelaXoc femslash
1. Aurors

Temperance bent down to examine the bodies. There were 4 of them. A family; the children were young; the eldest may have been 15 at the most.

"So what's the story?" Booth stepped up to the bodies.

"I'm not sure," she stared down the bodies, "They all have significant bone damage. Some of which I can see exhibited by these large gaping wounds in their torsos and others I can't like these fingers which I believe to be broken."

"Both of the parents are between the ages of 40 and 45," she moved to the children, "The eldest daughter is at least 16 and the youngest is around 8 or 10."

All the bodies showed signs of broken bones, but what were most striking were the softball size holes in them. There were at least two to each body.

"Whoa!" Hodgins entered the kitchen, "What happened here? Looks like I just walked into a game of Dungeons and Dragons."

"Still trying to figure that out," she glanced up at him and then turned to Booth, "I sent photos of each of the family members to Angela."

"And?"

"No word yet on who they are," she turned the head of the father, "Tell Angela she won't find them in the database."

"Why's that?" Booth looked confused.

"Because this family is European not American," Brennan looked up at him.

"Would that explain the robes and sticks?" Booth laughed.

"What the hell killed this family?" asked Cam walking into the examine room.

"We haven't had time to figure that out," Temperance said. She and Clark examined the wounds.

Cam put on gloves and walked over, "These holes are identical on each of the bodies," she measured each, "I could put my whole arm through them."

"Whatever caused the wounds burned the arteries and veins because there were no signs of bleeding," said Clark.

"Could they have been killed somewhere else and moved?" she looked up.

"No," Brennan stated, "And whatever the murder weapon was also sliced directly through the bone. There are visible burn marks on the ribs here."

"Alright well I'll do an autopsy and get the bodies back to you as soon as I'm done," stated Cam continuing to examine the youngest member of the family.

"What a horrible way to die…" she muttered.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth?" Booth turned around to see a tall dark haired man walking towards him.

"Yes?" he looked the man up and down.

"My name is Harry Potter. You and I need to speak in private immediately."

The others in the group took notice of the strange man who walked without hesitation straight into the Jeffersonian and right up to Booth.

"Who is that?" asked Angela.

"I dunno," Hodgins looked over the top of his computer and studied the man.

"Are you serious?" Booth laughed at the man, but Harry wasn't laughing and he sat and stared at Seeley.

"Seriously?" Booth looked at him, "I mean wizards and witches. That family was killed by dark magic?"

"Yes…" Harry stated, "I know this is hard to believe, but we exist hidden away from your world for this very reason. Those bodies need to be turned over to the Ministry of Magic immediately. The Minister has already contacted the head of the FBI."

"Wow," Booth looked at him, "You're not kidding, but I can't give them over to you or this Ministry you're talking about. Those bodies are property of the United States Government."

"You put yourself, everyone you love and the people of this institution in great danger."

Booth stepped away from the desk, "Are you making threats, Mr. Potter?"

"No, Special Agent Booth," he glared, "I'm stating facts."

"What's going on in here?" Cam, Temperance, Angela and Hodgins walked into the office.

"Mr. Potter here will tell you," Booth pointed to Harry.

"My name is Harry Potter. I am the Head of Auror Department. We were informed of the murders that took place last night, but when we arrived we had discovered the bodies had been taken and we were directed here," he stated, "That family was not killed by any weapon you are familiar with. They were killed by dark magic. By a very dark wizard."

"Excuse me?" Cam cocked an eyebrow.

"Wizards? Dark magic?" Hodgins laughed, "This is too good to be true."

"I am here to take the bodies back to the Ministry. We thank you for your efforts, but your services are no longer needed."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cam cut in, "You can't take these bodies. This is now an ongoing murder investigation."

"Yea good joke Mr. Potter, but you haven't fooled anyone," smiled Angela.

"This is no joke," he stated, "I know this is hard to believe, but I am telling the truth. My Auror's are now on their way. Your superiors have been informed."

"These bodies aren't going anywhere," stated Temperance, "Booth tell him…"

"I've tried," he replied.

"Prove you're a wizard," Hodgins crossed his arms.

Harry sighed and nodded to the couch in the office which burst into flames, but didn't burn. Everyone stood back both horrified and transfixed. And then the flames were gone and the couch stood completely intact.

"Release the bodies," Dr. Goodman entered the room followed by four other people.

"I believe they belong to you, Mr. Potter," he stepped back and let them step into the office.

"Yes thank you," he smiled.

"You can't be serious," said Angela with a sigh, "What will the Ministry do with the bodies?"

"We know who the murder is," stated one of the Aurors, "Now we just need to figure out the spell that was cast."

"And who are all of you?" Cam looked at them.

"These are Aurors under my command," Harry stated, "Sybilla De Thorp," she was an average height woman with short red hair cut into a bob, "Tor Bodvar," he pointed to a rather stout bald man who was very well built under his robes, "Silban Osric," he pointed to another man who much younger than the others, "And Mads Blood my 2nd in command," Mads even with a man's name was a woman. She had strawberry blonde hair that was cut short, it was untamed, but the way she dressed wasn't. She wore had on a 3 piece suit, but Angela could spy tattoos on her and noticed a few piercing on the young woman.

"I thank you for your time," Mads stated, "But we'll be taking the bodies back now."


	2. Confusion

Everyone stood frozen for a minute not knowing what to do. Here five mysterious people have shown up claiming to be wizards and that the dead family in the Jeffersonian was killed by Dark Magic and not by a weapon.

"I still can't believe this is happening. Magic is not possible," Brennan stammered still looking in a daze.

"Did you not just see the couch burst into flames?" Cam looked at her.

"I know. I know, but how? How are you doing all of this? How come no one has ever known about your kind?" she pointed at them.

"We've kept it hidden from your world for this very reason. If the magic world and the muggle world interacted without boundaries a lot of bad things would happen," stated Mads.

"Excuse me, muggles?" laughed Angela, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Non-magic folk," stated Harry, "I can understand how you're feeling. I didn't find out about the magic world until I was 11…"

"What happened to you?" asked Booth.

"A giant knocked down my door and gave my cousin a pig's tail with a flick of pink umbrella," he said with a grin.

"Ok I think everyone has put too much sugar on their cereal this morning," Hodgins said waving his arms in the air.

"We've wasted enough time here, Harry we have to go," Mads made her way towards the examination area. Harry nodded and everyone else followed suit.

"Why the rush?" asked Booth.

"Because if we stay here any longer this place will be under attack," stated Sybilla.

"Why would a murderer want his victims back?" asked Brennan.

"Because not only does this wizard kill their victims, but saps them of their powers as well so with every victim they kill they become more powerful," stated Harry.

"You interrupted his attempt to drain this family," Mads stood looking down at the bodies, "But what I don't understand is why attack and kill such young children. Usually it's only older more experienced wizards and witches."

"But if this wizard is so powerful why not have killed us when we came to the house?" asked Hodgins.

"Because that would have drawn too much attention from the Ministry," Harry examined the wounds on the father, "Same spell as the other bodies."

"What would that be?" asked Cam.

"We don't know the spell, but if you haven't already noticed," he looked up "All the hearts have been completely obliterated."

"The wizard was recently weakened in a battle with Harry here and has gone a killing spree to regain strength," Tor removed his wand.

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing with the stick thingy?" Booth pointed to the wand.

"You mean my mind," Tor looked at him amused.

"Yes that thing. Your wand."

"Preparing the bodies for transportation Special Agent Booth."

"We thank you again for your efforts," Harry nodded.

"Will we hear from you?" asked Brennan.

"Will we see you again?" asked Cam.

"No," Mads smiled and with that the five wizards were gone with the bodies leaving the Jeffersonian team in complete awe and confusion.

"Did that just really happen?" asked Angela pointing to the exam table, "Or did someone slip me LSD in my coffee?"

"I would like to agree to the LSD theory," Brennan looked at everyone, "But I think that just happened and it goes again everything I know to be true."

Everyone had convened that night back to Brennan's flat. They were all still in shock from the day's event, but figured a little alcohol and Chinese food would shake it from their memories.

"How can we not have noticed people like that wandering around?" asked Angela taking a bite of an egg roll.

"They looked completely normal to me," said Temperance.

"Bones! The kid set a couch on fire!" laughed Booth, "How is that normal?"

"Booth it shows that anyone can be a wizard or a witch," she retorted.

"I can't believe how well you're taking this," Cam smiled, "Usually you're the biggest protestor."

"I can argue with facts. Mr. Potter clearly set that couch on fire and they clearly vanished right before my eyes and I know I hadn't taken any mind altering substances today."

"None of us did, Sweetie, but I still feel like it wasn't real," said Angela.

"Well it's over and done with," sighed Hodgins, "And like that woman, Mads said we'll never see them again."

They all nodded in agreement and sat in silence for a minute when Temperance's front door blew open so hard that it took the door right off its hinges.

"What the hell?" Booth shouted going for his gun before it was ripped from his hands.

"I don't think that's a wise idea," a man stepped into the flat. He was dressed in all black robes, "This is a beautiful flat you have here."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Hodgins.

"I'm looking for something," he smiled. He was a young man maybe in his early thirties. He had shaggy grey hair and a half moon scar around his left eye.

"Who are you?" asked Booth.

"My name is Aldous Shadowmere," he looked around the room, "And you are in possession of something that belongs to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"A family of four," he smiled at Angela.

Two white clouds dissolved in Brennan's living room, "That's enough Aldous," Mads removed her wand.

"Give them back, Harry!" Aldous suddenly became enraged.

"Leave now!" Mads shouted at the black cloaked wizard.

Aldous raised his wand to strike, but Mads quickly countered the spell, but Aldous parried it blowing a 2 foot hole in the wall.

"Everyone get down unless you want to lose a limb!" she shouted.

"HEY NOW!" Booth shouted holding up his hands, "By order of the FBI I am placing you under arrest for everything you've just destroyed!" he took out his badge.

"Fool," smiled Aldous pointing his wand at Seeley.

Potter rolled his eyes and tapped his wand at Booth who quickly dropped to the ground unable to move.

"Booth are you okay?" asked Brennan tending to him.

"Yea fine except I can't move at all," he said through gritted teeth.

The four of them peered over the side of the couch and watched the face off taking place, "You see," Aldous started, "I was rudely interrupted last night."

"You killed an innocent family!" shouted Harry.

"I did what I had to do, Potter," he smiled walking around the room looking at everything, "Muggles are quite fascinating. Don't you agree?" he pointed to a microwave.

Angela could see Mads's grip lighten on her wand, but she knew the young witch's guard was still up as they watched Aldous roam around the kitchen eyeing all the machines in it.

"I want the bodies returned to me or there will be consequences. Am I understood?" he looked at the two Aurors.

"Incendia!" shouted Mads and a string of flames leapt from the tip of her wand catching Aldous off guard and nicking his arm. The flames spread quickly up the wizard's robes. He flicked his wand at the young witch which caused a shockwave to tear through the living room. Furniture flew around the room and it left a gaping hole in the wall right next to the window.

"They're destroying my home!" shouted Brennan.

"I don't even know what to make of this," said Cam watching the duel take place.

Spells were being cast left and right and the team from the Jeffersonian didn't know what to make of all of it. Things were on fire, other things were flying around the room and the only cover they had was behind Brennan's couch.

There was a huge explosion which caused everyone except the incapacitated Booth to look towards the kitchen to discover a huge hole blown through the wall and Brennan's neighbors staring through the gape.

"Sorry!" Brennan called.

Aldous smiled at the lull in the battle, "I'll get them back," he smiled and vanished. Mads sighed and put her wand away as she looked around the wreckage of the flat. She rubbed the back of her neck and then stepped through the hole in the wall.

"Excuse me," she smiled to the couple, "My name is Mads Blood, and I want to explain to you what just happened."

Cam, Brennan, Angela and Hodgins stood up from behind the couch and wiped debris off of them. Harry removed the spell from Booth allowing him stand up, "Sorry about that, but being an FBI agent in our world means jack shit."

"Got it," he muttered.

"What's Mads doing?" Angela pointed.

"Erasing a memory," he looked at her and the couple and in less than a minute Mads was back in the room.

"Guess we should clean up?" she smirked looking at the disaster.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Hodgins crossed his arms, "It'll take days."

"Sure," she smiled at him and flicked her finger and everything began to right itself. In a matter of minutes the flat looked like nothing had happened in it, "Fixed."

"I need to get used to this whole magic thing," he breathed.

"So now what?" asked Cam, "He'll come back. He thinks we have the bodies."

"You're all coming with us," said Harry wiping the last bit of dust from his jacket.

"To where?" asked Brennan.

"To the Ministry of Magic," Mads removed her wand.


	3. The Ministry

"And where exactly would that be?" asked Cam.

"In London," said Mads as she removed a book from Brennan's shelf.

"Wait," said Angela, "We can't just leave. We have jobs, friends and family."

"If you want to ensure their safety you will come with us. As for your jobs you're all on temporary leave and if anyone asks it's because of a case abroad," said Mads.

"All of us?" Cam looked confused.

"Yes," smiled Harry as he took hold of the book with Mads, "Now if everyone will please take a hold of the book, we'll be on our way."

"Wait what is it?" asked Hodgins.

Mads sighed and was getting frustrated with all the questions, "You'll have to excuse Mads she's not used to dealing with muggles and doesn't enjoy having to answer constant questions about the magical world."

"It's a port-key and it's a transportation device. We've just made a secure way to travel," she said.

"Ooo well than," smiled Brennan and touched the book. The others weren't as welcoming and it took a minute of more convincing before they all finally touched the book and when they did they all experienced the familiar feeling of traveling with a port-key.

Mads and Harry landed standing which Harry had only mastered after a years of landing on his face when younger. The team from the Jeffersonian landed hard on the ground.

Booth stood rubbing his ribs, "I feel I was just squeezed through a garden hose."

"That's the general consensus," laughed Mads.

They had landed in a long corridor. There weren't any people around and they stood looking around and feeling a little out of place.

"Welcome to the Auror Department," smiled Harry, "You are now standing within the Ministry of Magic."

"This is where we'll be staying?" asked Hodgins looking around.

"No," said Tor walking through a door, "We have a safe house set up for you."

"Wait," said Brennan stepping in between all of it, "Just wait. How come you didn't wipe our memories clean like you did to my neighbors? You could have easily saved yourselves the trouble of having to tote us around."

"We're not at liberty to tell you that information at the moment," Mads smile faded quickly.

"When will be able to return to our jobs and our lives in the states?" asked Angela.

"We don't know that at the moment. It's hard to say with all that has been going on," said Harry.

"Now if you'll go with Sybilla and Tor they will take you to the safe house," he smiled, "Mads and I have business to attend to. We will stop by later on tonight."

And with that the two Aurors disappeared down the long corridor and into a door to the right leaving the team and the other two Aurors. Without a word the team was lead through another door to what looked like a waiting room.

They were each handed a piece of parchment and a quill which they all looked at confused at first before Sybilla instructed them, "We need you to write down a few articles of clothing and other personal affects you would like us to fetch back at your homes for you."

"This is insane…" sighed Cam taking a sip of tea. They were all seated around a large oak table at the safe house. They had been sitting around for a few hours now mostly in silence. They had no idea what to make of the situation. Booth was extremely agitated and didn't want to remain there any longer.

"We have to get out of this place," he said through gritted teeth.

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Angela, "We're in England and these people are freaken scary."

"Yea did you see what they did to Brennan's flat?" said Hodgins, "I'd rather not cross these guys."

"But we don't even know what we're doing here," said Cam, "They said they could have easily erased our memories, but chose not to."

"I'm curious as to know why?" Brennan wandered around the kitchen examining to great detail, "It seems like their world in terms of style hasn't progressed past the mid 19th century."

"I'm not really caring about what century they're still in," Booth snapped.

Aldous paced around his study. He shed his dark robes for a suit. Some of his followers were also in the study watching him closely. His head was down in thought with is arms behind his back.

"With Mads and Potter guarding those damn American it'll be hard for me to get to them," he muttered.

"And the bodies will be hard to recover within the Ministry," said one of his people.

"Exactly," he said, "That fight with Potter I'm sad to admit did weaken enough where if I were to have taken on those Americans."

"Why are the Americans so important?" asked Orella.

"I'm in the process of figure that out," he stared down into the fire, "But I have an odd feeling for whatever reason they're keeping them around Mads is behind it."

It was late in the night when the front door to the safe house opened. The Jeffersonian team was still up and seated around the table.

"Good evening," Mads smiled walking into the room. She was no longer wearing the suit, but had instead on a hoodie with men's pipe jeans and old converse. It made her look a lot younger. No one else was with her.

"Your things have been put into your rooms," she said taking a cup of tea and a seat, "Why the long faces?" she took a seat.

"What are we doing here, Mads?" asked Angela, "You're keeping us locked inside this ancient house with absolutely nothing to do."

"And technology doesn't work here," said Temperance.

"No it doesn't," she replied coolly, "Magical interference."

"When can we go home?" asked Cam.

"That's one of the reasons I came here," she finished her tea, "You will be returned home tomorrow evening, but you are now under the protection of the Aurors, and as such a Auror will always be present to ensure your safety."

"So one of you are always going to be around?" asked Booth.

"Yes," she replied, "An Auror will be assigned to each of you."

"Who are you assigned to?" asked Hodgins.

"Angela," she nodded to her who smiled widely at Mads.

"What exactly is going on anyway? Why are we of such importance?" asked Brennan.

"I'm not inclined to discuss that with you at the moment," stated Mads.

"Why?" asked Cam, "We're not wizards. We have no idea what's going on or who this Aldous is, why keep us around?"

Mads stood and they weren't sure if she was agitated or not because she didn't show emotion well none that they had seen. Her cup of tea was refilled by a levitating tea pot as she scratched her head looking at them.

"There was a prophecy given not long before the murders that 4 members of the non-magical world would be brought into ours," she started, "Unfortunately the prophecy was rather vague, but you were all meant to be here. This was all meant to happen."

"Meant to happen?" Hodgins raised an eyebrow looking around the table.

"This has been a crazy 2 days," Angela shook her head.

"Can you elaborate anymore on the prophecy?" asked Booth.

"No," she admitted, "I shouldn't have even told you that bit being an Auror and an Unspeakable allows me to be privy to certain classified information."

"So why tell us?" asked Brennan.

"You have to understand I'm not used to interacting with non-magical folk," she said, "I have always been around magic and rarely do I venture out of that. After observing your reactions and lack of understanding for what is going I felt the need to at least give you some information on the situation even if it's not a lot."

"Well thank you for that," said Cam.

"I know it doesn't exactly settle your nerves," Mads shrugged.

Everyone had turned in for the night leaving just Mads and Angela at the table. They had traded tea for alcohol, but we're still fairly sober.

"So you're going to my body guard 24/7?" asked Angela.

"Yes basically," she looked at her, "There will be times I have to leave to attend to certain matters, but I'll always be around."

"It's going to be weird having someone around like that."

"I'll try to stay out of your way as much as possible," she smiled and threw back a glass of whiskey.

"So what exactly did you tell Brennan's neighbors?" she mused.

A childish grin crept across Mads face and Angela was beginning to see the young witch's more relaxed side, "I always have fun with memory erasing charms. I try to come up with crazy thigns that are just barely believable."

"Come on! What did you tell them?" she cried.

"That Dr. Brennan's pipes had exploded creating the hole in the wall."

"But did you explain how?" Angela was confused.

"No," she laughed, "They believed it."

"Figures," she smiled, "Old people."


	4. Break In

Everyone awoke fairly early the next morning and eventually found their way downstairs to find a nice breakfast had been prepared for them. Harry, Mads and none of the other Aurors were around so they decided to help themselves to the food.

"Wonder who made all of this?" asked Hodgins.

"Magic," laughed Booth taking some bacon, "This bacon is delicious."

"I don't think you can just conjure something from nothing," said Angela biting into an apple.

"You are correct, Miss Montenegro," they heard someone say, but at first saw nothing then Cam jumped a good 3 feet from her chair when into the kitchen walked a small creature no larger than a 7 year old child.

"Hello," she squeaked looking at him, "And who are you?"

"I am Bardly the house elf and I am here to serve you," he bowed his head. He was wearing fitting clothes and seemed to be fairly young for that what they guessed.

"A house elf?" Booth looked down at him.

"Yes," he smiled widely, "I am very pleased to serve the guests of Lady Blood."

"So Mads lives here?" asked Brennan.

"Oh no," Bardly said shaking his head, "Lady Blood's home is much larger. If you're lucky she'll bring you there, but not many know where it is or have seen it. Been many years."

"So Mads is wealthy?" asked Angela, "Sounds like Hodgins."

"Mr. Potter and Lady Bloods are both from very noble wizarding families. Very ancient blood. Yes indeed," he poured Brennan a cup of tea which she took with a smile.

"I like him," she laughed to Booth.

"Thank you, Lady Brennan," he bowed again.

"So are you the servant or something?" asked Cam.

"Caretaker I prefer," he smiled again, "House elves are known for servitude to wizarding families although it has gone from favor, but my family has been attached to the Blood family since the beginning."

"So you're a slave?" asked Booth.

"No, caretaker," he corrected, "Lady Blood set me free years ago. I chose to stay. I love the family so."

"How big is the Blood family?" asked Cam.

"Use to be very large indeed, but relatives began dying off. Leaving Lady Blood and a handful of others scattered 'round the world. Very sad, yes very sad," he lowered his head with a shake.

"Dying off?" Brennan raised an eyebrow.

"Some went to the dark side when Voldemort was still around, others just up and vanished, some went mad, but mostly from old age," he shrugged, "Lady Blood inherited the family wealth and burden when she was just 18. Very hard life, very hard life," he shook his head.

"Voldemort?" asked Angela.

"Burden?" asked Brennan.

"I'm confused," said Cam.

"Very long story, very long indeed. Should read about it one day," he smiled with a bow and disappeared from the room.

"From reports inside the Ministry more specifically the Auror department we have gathered that the muggles are being protected due to a prophecy for telling these events and their arrival into the wizarding world," stated Argo a follower of Aldous.

"Hmmm," he lit a cigarette, "This is interesting."

"Bring forth more Messors," smoke billowed from his nose, "We need to get that prophecy and the Aurors will cause a problem. We can be certain of that."

[Messors = Reaper in latin. Aldous's followers.]

"Does the prophecy pertain to anyone in particular?" he took a drag and dropped ash into the tray.

"It only accounts for 4 of them, but there's 5…" he said.

"I'm aware," he snapped.

"It does mention one Angela Pearly-Gates Montenego as the center point of the prophecy," he looked to his Master.

"And?" agitation in Aldous's voice.

"We don't know anything further about the prophecy in order to get the full prophecy we would need to enter the Department of Mysteries."

"So be it," Aldous smiled taking the final drag from the cigarette.

"Hello," they heard a familiar voice. Harry entered the kitchen.

"Morning," they smiled.

"Where's Mads?" asked Jack.

"She'll be around shortly just taking care of few things back at the Ministry."

"Good morning, Master Potter," bowed Bardly entering the room, "Their things have been all packed and are ready to go."

"Thank you, Bardly," Harry shook the house elf's hand with a smile, "And how are you?"

"Very good," he smiled widely at the young man.

"Good to hear," he looked up at everyone, "Are you all ready to head out?"

They all nodded in agreement, "Are we using the port-key again?" asked Temperance.

"Yes," Harry laughed, "Why?"

"I do not like the feeling of it," she admitted.

Harry just laughed and helped himself to some breakfast.

"Bones I can't believe how well you're taking all of this," Booth looked at her, "Usually you're the biggest skeptic here."

"Seeing is believing, Booth," she said, "I can't argue with the facts that are presented before me."

"Going to have to agree on that one," Cam nodded, "By the way this food is phenomenal."

"I agree. Bardly makes a fine breakfast," smiled Harry.

"Good morning," Mads walked into the kitchen, "The port-key is ready. Your Aurors are waiting for you at your homes. Everyone set?"

"Are we allowed back to work?" asked Booth.

"Yes," she said, "We'll be keeping a constant watch on the Jeffersonian."

"This whole someone living with me 24/7 is going to take some getting used to," sighed Angela.

"Like I said, I'll be around, but you'll rarely know I'm there," she removed an old boot from a cabinet to her right.

"That's so random," said Hodgins.

"Magic," she poked and held out the boot, "You all know the drill."

There was a heavy sigh from the group before they took hold of the boot and were sucked through the air and once again hit solid ground inside the Jeffersonian, inside Brennan's office.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," coughed Hodgins picking himself off the floor.

"Takes time," Mads laughed.

Angela and Cam took a seat on the couch to right themselves before returning to work. Angela felt as though she was going to vomit and Cam's head was spinning.

"We've got a problem," Harry turned to Mads.

"What?" her expression suddenly went serious.

"Break in at the Ministry," his voice was stern, seriousness in his features.

Mads nodded, "We have to leave immediately, but the Jeffersonian is well guarded."

And without another word the two Aurors were gone without even a noise leaving the others to go about their day.

"What happened?" Mads quickly took charge of the situation inside the Department of Mysteries seeing as she was the Department head.

"It just took place," breathed one of her subordinates, "They managed to get into the Hall of Prophecies."

"And?" Mads felt her heart quicken.

"All prophecies are accounted for," but this didn't make her feel any better.

She quickly pushed by the young witch and into the Department of Mystery which was alive with activity. Wizards and witches were buzzing around the different areas of the Department coming and going through all the many doors. They all stopped and stared as Mads made her way towards the Hall of Prophecies.

One thing about all the people in the Department of Mysteries was that they worked within the Department. Most of those who worked in the Ministry did not know the location, the people who worked in the Department and some didn't even know the existence.

Harry was inclined to the knowledge due to his past experiences within the Ministry as well as his status as Head of the Auror Department.

Since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries that took place when Harry was still school the large room had been rebuilt, the shelves restored, but many of the prophecies had been destroyed, those that evaded destruction were replaced to their rightful shelves.

Mads immediately found her way to the proper shelf that held the proper philosophy and removed it from the shelf. Due to her status as Department head she wasn't struck with madness as others would have been.

"The prophecy is in order, and nothing seems to have been disturbed, but…" she muttered under her breath, "The prophecy was copied."

"How can you tell?" asked Ayleth Russell one of the witches under Mads's command came around the corner. Mads eyes flashed to her before back to the orb in her hand.

"Call it intuition," she said placing the orb back on the shelf, but never taking her eyes from it. _Angela, you are not safe. This was excuted by someone inside the Department. The alerted only when leaving, but entered without problem. _

"Whispers around the Ministry is it has to deal with the Americans you brought here; the muggles," she quickly added.

Ayleth knew she caught her boss's attention, the Unspeakable's gaze lingered on the orb before turning her attention to Ayleth, "And do you believe everything that passes through your ears?"

"If I feel it to be true," she smiled.

Mads smiled, rubbing her cheek, "Don't."


	5. Home

Ayleth continued to follow her superior around the Hall of Prophecy as Mads signed off on forms and overlooked certain areas of investigation. The Department of Mysteries was massive and it was going to take sometime to inspect all the areas.

"Ayleth!" Mads finally sighed turning to the witch, "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"I have completed my search of the Hall of Prophecy for any signs of tampering," she said, "I was wondering if you needed any help."

"No," she smiled, "But I'm sure another Unspeakable may need help. Please go ask one."

Ayleth nodded with a smile and disappeared down one of the many aisles, "So what's the story?" questioned her 2nd in command Roana Ventris.

"It was committed by someone on the inside," she sighed crossing her arms.

"How?" Roana looked confused.

"Because no one can break into the Department of Mysteries which would mean that someone who works within this Department," she said.

"Than why alert us when leaving?" she questioned.

"Aldous," she muttered, "Aldous wanted to show me he knows about Angela."

"What's so important about these muggles, Mads?" she could see that her superior was battling with some inner demons. And she refused to answer her. She was searching her mind for something that would relate the two incidences, but she couldn't.

Mads finally looked up at her, "Roana get me everything you can about Angela Montenegro and I need it immediately."

"Right away," and with that Roana was gone.

Each member of the Jeffersonian was paired with an Auror so they could be escorted safely back to their residences.

"When is Mads arriving?" she asked getting something from the fridge.

"She'll be arriving within the hour. She had to take care of some business back at the Ministry."

"Everything ok?" Angela said an eyebrow.

"I'm not inclined to discuss the matter with you," the Auror nodded.

Angela took a sip of water and nodded and felt the awkward silence sink in. The stayed in silence in the kitchen for sometime with the Auror not moving and occasionally scanning the room, but making no effort to talk so Angela decided to do some investigating.

"How long have you known, Mads?" she asked.

"Only a few years."

"How old is she?"

"20s or 30s…" it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"How long has she been an Auror?"

"Since she was 18…"

"Impressive," Angela nodded, "What else do you know about her?"

"Not much," he said, "From what I know Mads is very private."

"Has she always been?"

"From what I understand, no," he said straightly, "The newer Aurors don't know much about the incident, but it happened not too long ago, very few know about it and no one discusses it."

"So I'm guessing you have no idea?" she sighed.

"No ma'am I don't."

"You did very well," Aldous smiled the glow of the fire on his face.

"Thank you, Master."

"And no one suspects it was you?" he mused.

"No, sir. Not a soul."

"Ooo even better," he laughed tracing his fingers a long the fire place, "I am so very proud."

"But who is this Angela Montenegro?"

"She is some one very great importance. I have people collecting information on her as we speak. Just how important she is will become evident very shortly."

The figure nodded.

"You may go now," waving them off, "I will call upon you when needed."

"Yes, Master," and the figure was gone.

"What are we going to do about, Mads?" asked one of his followers.

"That I am working on," Aldous scratched his chin, "She and Potter are always very difficult. I am very lucky that she was not in the Ministry at the time or else I fear our plans would have been ruined before they could have even been carried out."

"You're relieved," Mads appeared in Angela's living room. Angela could tell the young Auror was a bit shaken although her Auror was a little oblivious. Mads seemed to have startled the young man who quickly stood at attention.

Angela noticed whenever Mads was in a room she held everyone's attention and there was something about her that attracted everyone.

The young Auror nodded to his superior and quickly vanished, "How are you?" she looked to Angela.

"Tired," she smiled, "Just waiting for you to arrive."

"You could have gone to bed," she said looking around the house.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" she stood going to the fridge.

"No, but thank you."

Angela sighed, "You don't interact much with people do you?"

Mads stared at her for a minute seeming a bit confused by the question, "Explain."

"Right there," she started, "That's my point. You don't make conversation. Someone asks you a question you give a direct answer. You only speak when spoken to and if you initiate a conversation with anyone it's very brief."

"I'm sorry?" she shrugged.

Angela shook her head, "If you're going to live here we need to work on your people skills because I am not living with a zombie."

"Funny," Mads snorted.

"Was that humor I detected?" Angela smiled.

Mads entered the Auror department the next and was immediately met by Roana who carried a few folders in her arms.

"Well?" Mads asked taking a few of the folders so they wouldn't fall.

"It took me awhile, but I got all I could find."

They disappeared into Mads's office and laid the folders out on her desk. She quickly flipped open the closest one in sight and skimmed the contents within a minute she threw it aside and grabbed the next and this continued for awhile.

"Anything in these folders containing something of importance?" agitation in her voice.

"So far nothing," Roana mumbled throwing aside another folder.

"I've gotten school records, medical records, useless records," Mads grabbed another folder and this one finally caught her attention.

A serious look crossed the Auror's face as she took a seat and began to closely examine the contents. Inside the folder was Angela's family tree and names began to pop out at Mads. Roana stopped what she was doing and watched her superior closely waiting for her to speak.

Mads laid the folder down and went to a bookshelf and removed a rather large leather bound book. She tapped it three times on the cover and it went directly to one particular page. Mads studied that page and would from time to time check the folder. Roana continued to watch closely. After what seemed like an hour Mads finally looked up to Roana.

"Angela is descended from a very ancient wizarding family," she took a seat.

"So she's a witch?" Roana took the family tree.

"No in fact none of the remaining members are. The family will die out, but they were once very powerful."

"Is that why Aldous is after her?" she asked.

"A bit more research will answer that question, but I feel we're getting closer. I mean her family tree is riddled with very well known and very powerful witches and wizards. How she wasn't born a witch is beyond me…" Mads ran her fingers through her hair and Roana nodded in agree and she studied the folder.

"I'll see how much more I can find out, but there's not much left."

"Do the best you can," Mads said, "I'll ask Angela questions and see if she knows anything, but I doubt she does."

"Worth a shot."

"True," she nodded.

"Living with Mads is like living with a dead body," Angela muttered.

"Mine isn't very intellectually stimulating," sighed Brennan looking over a body.

"You wouldn't find Albert Einstein stimulating," laughed Booth.

"You're right I wouldn't," retorted Temperance, "We were completely different fields."

"Seems none of us like our Aurors," Cam looked at them.

"Anyway we can switch them for better ones?" Booth laughed.

"I don't mind the one assigned to me," said Cam, "She seems normal and nice enough."

"Lucky for you," sighed Angela, "Mads is nice and all, but I need to get her out more."

"Seems someone has taken interest," winked Jack.

"Excuse me?" asked Cam looking to Angela.

"I get it," he smiled, "Mads is good looking."

"What makes you think she's gay?" asked Brennan.

"What makes you think ducks quack?" he said.

"Well I don't think she slept at all last night even though I offered her the guest room. She was gone when I got up this morning and left a note saying she'd be back when I was done with work."

"She seems to be very busy," Brennan examined the skull of the body and made remarks to Clark who had kept quiet about the whole thing as if nothing had happened.

"She's dark and mysterious," smiled Angela, "I like that."

"I knew it," laughed Hodgins.


End file.
